Agent D
by allietheepic7
Summary: This is just an idea that has been bugging me ever since I heard about the Guys in White. What if Danny was recruited by the Men in Black?


**Agent D**

**A Danny Phantom and Men in Black Fanfiction**

**By Allietheepic7**

"Jay, you sure that _this _is the kid you were talking about?" Zed asked. The two agents looked down through a one-way window into a room filled with about 15 men. Most were police officers, military officers and such—all but one. A small, 14 year old runaway with ratty, black hair and haunted, sky blue eyes sat on the floor, using the coffee table in the center of the room to write on his test.

"Zed, this kid managed to knock out 5 Canpathians in a single fight." Jay pointed out. "Those things have rock hard skin and are near impossible to take out when there is only one of them. You asked me to choose who I'd like for my partner. I choose him."

Zed humped. "What's his background?"

"Orphan. Family, friends, and teacher died in some freak fast food explosion. Been missing for several months, long enough for the police to stop looking for him and almost everyone believes him dead."

They watched as the boy was the first one to finish the test and started to doodle in the margins. Zed turned to his African American college and asked, "What did you say to get him here?"

"I told him that this was a good job, with good pay and free housing." Jay shrugged. "Which is true. The kid was living in an alley when I found him; figured he'd care more about that then the details of the job."

Zed scoffed. "You still have a lot to learn, Jay. That kid has high morals. Anything illegal, and he won't do it." With that, Zed left the room to take the men to their next task.

When everyone entered the shooting range nearby, the boy hesitated in picking up the gun, but did so anyway with a look of disgust. The lights started flashing. While the others were making use of the provided 60 seconds to shoot cardboard monsters, the kid didn't shoot or even click off the safety.

"Fenton!" Zed yelled, causing the boy to jump into a fighting stance based off habit. "Why the hell didn't you do as instructed and shoot anything dangerous!?"

"Because the only things that are dangerous is what is attacking." The boy gestured to the shooting range behind him. "None of those creatures were attacking anyone, so there was no reason to shoot."

Zed kept a stern look on his face, but he was secretly smiling. Jay had chosen a good kid, very smart. He cleared his throat. "Alright everyone, we have just one last test for you. An eye exam."

As he was leaving the room, Jay swooped in and led the boy away from the rest of the group. "Hey, Danny. How're you holding up? Want to get some coffee?"

"No, I don't need any. Never really liked coffee." Danny shrugged. "And I'm fine. But these tests are really weird. What's this job for, anyway?"

"You sure you don't want any coffee?" Danny shook his head. "Alright." Jay entered the coffee room. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Jay," the Worms replied in a sing-song tone while on one of their multipule breaks.

He proceeded to make his coffee with Danny standing shocked in the doorway. "J-Jay…" Danny stuttered, wide-eyed. "W-What are those?"

"Oh!" Jay glanced around as if noticing his company for the first time. "Danny, these are the Worms. Worms, Danny." Jay poured the tasteless liquid into his mug and took a sip. "They're aliens."

"Aliens?" Danny no longer looked so shocked and now seemed curious and awed.

Jay nodded. The kid was taking this much better than most new recruits. "Yeah. Our organization, the Men in Black," here, the kid snorted. Weird. "Was created a few decades ago in response to mankind's first contact with our unearthly friends." Jay led Danny out and down the futuristic hall. "Our job is to keep the presence of aliens from the regular population, keeping intergalactic peace, and all that fun stuff!"

They had reached the end of the hall. "Danny, you were picked from those men to join the elite, but doing this means giving up your identity—your name, fingerprints, every trace that you ever existed."

Danny looked down in thought. "I won't exist?"

"No. No one will ever be able to find you."

He nodded and stared at Jay with a determined look in his eye. "Then yes."

Jay smiled. "Welcome to the Men in Black, Agent D."

**This idea is up for adoption. I would love to see someone continue it. PM me if you want it!**

**Merry Christmas, Kitty!**


End file.
